


Final choice

by orphan_account



Category: No Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Gen, League of Villains as Family (My Hero Academia), Takami Keigo | Hawks-centric, hawks betray the commission, slight pining from Dabi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24059821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The league has been beaten. Hawks has to betray the league and kill them but can he do it ?sorry this is very short.
Relationships: Dabi/Takami Keigo | Hawks, League of Villains & Takami Keigo | Hawks
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	Final choice

**Author's Note:**

> NObody is gonna read this but i hope you enjoy this if you read it. I'm also sorry for the bad grammer. :)

Hawks P.O.V  
“It’s over, villain !” “ Give up or else!” God dammit this was not supposed to happen not like this. “Hawks !” “get over here !” the commission ordered . “H-Hawks ?” Jin asked. “I-I’m sorry” I say before walking towards the commission. “Good” the commission head says “terminate them” My eyes widen. “ What do you mean terminate !” I questioned . “you said we would save them !” The commission head replied coldly “ well the plans has changed”

The league has been oddly quiet. “W-Why - YOU TRAITOR !” whispered Jin. “I-I it was the only way I’m sorry” I said sadly. Piercing blue eye stared holes through me. “D-Dab” I started but my boss cut me off. “Kill them now Hawks”. I close my eyes and my lips start to tremble. My fist closed tightly. “Hawks” my boss says forcefully. “I-I can’t” I say weakly. “What do you mean you can't?” My boss asked. “It means I won’t kill them” I say looking her in the eyes. “If you don’t then you will be betraying the commission and that means you give up on being a hero forever.” 

“Then so be it” I say while unleashing my feathers. My feathers start to attack the police and other members of the commission that are there. While they are taking care of them I run over and untie the quick blocker on the league. “Why are you doing this?” Shigaraki asks. “Because I got too attached.” I answer after a while. After setting the league free I start to attack the commission. One of the commission members shot a quirk blocking bullet at me. I couldn’t dodge it because I was focusing on attacking with my feathers. Then I noticed blue flames surrounding me. “What ?” “Come on Birdie let’s go home” Dabi replied. A warp pool appears. “ Yeah ! Let’s go home !” Toga yelled excitedly.

After arriving at the base.  
“Why did you do it ?” Kurogiri asked me. “Because i don't have a choice” I say “ what do you mean you don’t have a choice” he asked. “ I was bought as a child by them, They trained me to be a hero since then” I say “ I pretty much owe my life to them” I say while smiling sadly. “No you don't,” Dabi said. 

“Because you are with us now” He says with a small smile. “W-What ?” I say confused “ But I was a traitor !” I said. “Yeah but stayed loyal to us in the end” Shigaraki cuts in. “Yeah” Spinner agreed. “Yay!, Hawkie gets to stay !” Toga exclaimed. “Heh guess you ain’t getting rid of use any time soon Birdie” Dabi said while smirking. “YAY-yeah whatever” Jin said while crushing me in a hug. “Guess so” while smiling.

4 months later  
They get rid of the corrupted commission and heroes together.  
Side by side.


End file.
